


The Rejection of Dorian Gray

by RobberBaroness



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker, The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003), The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Gen, Microfic, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 12:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4019500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just what caused Mina to jilt Dorian in the first place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rejection of Dorian Gray

“Mother’s inviting that young Mr. Gray to dinner,” said Lucy as casually as possible.  If her best friend was upset at it, she didn’t show.  "I suppose it’s all right with you?“

"With me?  Of course.  I have no more interest in him, I told you.”  Mina knew what question was going to follow, because it was the same one everyone asked- why?  Why throw over the most handsome and genteel of young men (who was oh so charitable in courting her, given her class and uncertain parentage), in favor of an untitled law student?  Mina didn’t relish having to give an answer, least of all to Lucy, perhaps the only person whose opinion on the matter she cared about.

But Lucy, it seemed, was somewhat more delicate about the subject than most.

“Mina, dear…I trust your judgment, as you know.  Is there something about him you’d like to tell me?”

There was, but Mina wasn’t sure if she could put a name to it.  She’d failed to explain why Dorian’s attentions bothered her to her fellow teachers, to her relatives, to Jonathan, even to herself.  Attractive, charming, the most thoroughly suitable man imaginable.  She would have said nothing at all, except that the thought of him attending on Lucy meant the truth was necessary.

“He’s  _horrible_ ,” she finally said.

“Well then!”  Lucy didn’t even miss a beat.  "I’ll tell mother on no uncertain terms not to invite him!  I can’t have horrible people in my home, can I?“


End file.
